Ground aeration is the process of improving the circulation of air into the soil. Agronomists and horticulturists emphasize the role oxygen plays in the development of plant life. In order to be fertile, soil must contain an abundance of oxygen to allow roots to breathe, and stimulate the development of microorganisms and the decomposition of organic matter. As a result of roots breathing and the decomposition of organic matter, carbon dioxide is released and becomes part of the soil atmosphere. When it rains, carbon dioxide dissolves in water to form carbonic acid which reacts with the soils minerals and chemicals to form soluble plant food.
Existing ground aeration devices have a plurality of spikes attached to large drums. As the drums are rotated the spikes penetrate the soil leaving a passage permitting oxygen in the air access to the roots of the grass. The aeration devices are, without exception, weighted in order to provide a sufficient downward thrust to force the spikes to penetrate the surface of the soil. By reason of their weight the prior art aeration devices are usually difficult to move manually, and, as a result, the majority have a motor to propel them forward.
The disadvantages of these devices are that their weight makes them cumbersome to use, and by virtue of this weight they tend to compact the soil, especially in moist soil conditions, whichis counterproductive to the intended purpose.